Friday Night Legacy - 10/2/15
10/2/15 *Video package plays recapping last Sunday when Bray Wyatt won MITB when Neville and Morrison were fighting on top of the ladder and the lights went out and they were seen on the ground with broken tables, Roman Reigns and Drew McIntyre's epic brawl that resulted in Reigns earning the victory, PCW's Braun Stowman and Baron Corbin winning the Tag Team belts from Swag Facts after the lights went out and Kidd and Swagger were knocked out and Bray Wyatt appeared in the ring celebrating with Stowman and Corbin. Also recapped is the steel cage match for the Legacy World Championship which saw CM Punk all alone on the side of the cage climbing up but he suddenly passed out on the top and fell in the ring. Cesaro recovered and climbed up and out of the cage and retained his belt.* *The camera cuts to the ring where GM Paul Heyman is standing* Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And I am the General Manager of Friday Night Legacy, the neutral show here at NGW. And after last Sunday's events at Ladder to Success, I can proudly say that I am STILL the advocate for the REIGNING...DEFENDING..UNDISPUTED LEGACY CHAMPION OF THE WORLD, CEEESARRROOOO! Oh, I'm sorry. You all don't like it when I tell you that bit of information. Well to that I say this: too bad! Maybe if you all had brains bigger than the size of rats, you all would understand that my client Cesaro is the true definition of greatness. My client Cesaro is the true world champion here in Next Gen Wrestling. And my client Cesaro is the man who represents not only this show, but this company. And in just a few weeks he will ultimately prove that to all the doubters when he defeats both Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, should they still be champions, at Civil War! So let me get this straight. You people, the supporters of Friday Night Legacy are actually rooting against the man who will represent you all at Civil War? You want to cheer for the other 2 shows that are our enemies? I don't understand that psychology. And that's why tonight I am going to step aside. Tonight I am going to let you hear from the man himself. Tonight in the main event of Legacy, my client Cesaro will take on the man from PCW who won Money in the Bank this past Sunday. I am of course talking about Solomon Crowe! And later on tonight after his main event, my client Cesaro will do some talking and try to encourage you all to be on the right team. But until then we have to get to some action. Get a ref out here already!" Match #1: Titus O'Neil w/Darren Young vs Mr. Kennedy - Kennedy beats O'Neil easily to no one's surprise at 3 minutes. Throughout the match Kennedy looked a bit more serious than usual and hit 2 Mic Drops. Afterwards he grabs a mic. Kennedy: "Enough. Enough is enough. I am sick and tired...These people are sick and tired of every single week wondering whether or not a guy named Mr. Kennedy is booked for the new episode of Legacy. And when I am booked on the card, the bullsh*t backstage management puts me in the first match of the night. Against some scrubs who are on the show more than me! Not just backstage management as a whole, but I have a message for you, Paul Heyman! I know what I am capable of doing here. I know that if I was booked more and against legitamate opponents, I could show the world that I'm not just a goofball. I am a contender. And with the right booking, I can be a challenger for that Legacy World Championship one day. But our p**** of a GM is scared that I'm gonna be-" *Kennedy's mic is turned off and security runs down to escort him to the back. The fans boo this* *Commentators hype Bray Wyatt who will explain his actions at Ladder to Success. Also later on, Colt Cabana will explain his actions against his best friend CM Punk later tonight.* Match #2: Legacy TV Champ Bad News Barrett vs Randy Orton (non-title) - Barrett attempts to use brass-knuckles but turns around to an RKO. Orton defeats the TV Champ at 12 mins. The crowd gives Orton a big pop as he celebrates. But as he's celebrating, the Bray Wyatt interruption screen appears and the lights go out. They come back on and Wyatt, Corbin, and Stowman are all in the ring surrounding Orton. Corbin runs at him first but Orton punches him away. Stowman then rushes him and gives him a big boot. Corbin and Stowman stomp away until they pick him up and Wyatt is about to attempt a Sister Abigail but Swag Facts come running to the ring and go after Corbin and Stowman. Both pairs are punching away until Corbin and Stowman gain the upperhand and destroy Swag Facts. They toss them around on the outside and Stowman smacked Swagger with a chair a bunch before Corbin hit Kidd with an End of Days on the chair. Wyatt then hits Orton with a Sister Abigail on the chair. Wyatts stand tall as Wyatt chuckles and grabs a mic. Wyatt: "Surprised are we? I told you. I told each and every one of you what would happen this past Sunday. I told you that I had two objectives. One was to climb up that ladder and grab this here briefcase. And the other was for my brothers that you see next to me to win the Tag Team Championships. And why are we brothers? We are brothers because we're misunderstood. We are underestimated. And we all have one mission. And that is to take what is rightfully ours. And we are here to destroy this place. And when you see the destruction all around you..it will be at the hands of Bray Wyatt, my brothers, and the entire Switchblade Anarchy. We are coming!" Corbin: "Anarchy rules!" *All three men stare at the camera before it cuts to backstage to Paul Heyman who is in his office on the phone. He is interrupted as usual but this time by Mayhem GM Chris Jericho. Heyman and Jericho start out with a friendly conversation but Heyman soon starts raising his voice and defending his roster. Heyman does a couple of mini-shoots on the Mayhem roster and walks away. He walks back and yells at Jericho and says that's his office so he needs to get out.* Match #3: Hideo Itami vs Marcus Louis- Itami hits him with a Corkscrew roundhouse kick for the victory at 6 mins. Afterwards Itami grabs a mic. Itami: "Considering the fact that Mayhem GM Chris Jerico did not let me do what I'm about to do, I am glad that a GM like Paul Heyman has the guts to let me do this. So what I'm going to do is challenge absolutely anyone from the Legacy roster to face me in a match at Civil War in just a few weeks. It can be anyone! I will take on any challenger!" *Nothing happens for a moment before another one of the newest Legacy roster members appears. Out comes JUSHIN "THUNDER" LIGER! The fans go nuts as Liger points to Itami from the stage and now it's confirmed that a dream match will take place between these two at Civil War!* Match #4: Taryn Terrell vs Natalya - Both women shake hands beforehand and put on a pretty good match. In the middle of it, Womens Champ Sasha Banks appears on the titantron and says that she just got word that the winner of this match faces her next week for the Womens Championship. The match ends with Natalya catching Terrell off guard and making her tap out to the Sharpshooter. Natalya vs Sasha Banks next week for the Womens Title. *Colt Cabana is seen walking down a hallway. He will speak next.* *CM Punk's music hits and the crowd gives a big pop...but Cabana walks out to the ring to a roar of boos* Cabana: "That felt good. It felt good to finally have the spotlight on me for at least a minute. Because I have scratched and clawed in the wrestling industry for years now and have never made it big. You know why I never made it big? Because wrestling promotors like that piece of garbage over at PCW Vince McMahon never saw anything in me. But smart wrestling promotors like Paul Heyman see me and they see greatness. They see a man who will work his ass off to get to the top by any means necessary. And that's exactly what I did at Ladder to Success. Oh, I'm sorry. Have you not seen it? Because at the top of the show I noticed that they edited out the best part of the night. Roll the footage." *Footage plays of Punk climbing up the steel cage all alone and then passing out and falling off of the top back into the ring. It skips to later when Cabana attacked him when he got up and then Punk went to the back on a stretcher.* Cabana: "Look at that! Look at that! You know what that was? That was called making a statement. Making a statement and getting revenge on a so-called best friend named CM Punk who for years has hogged the spotlight everywhere he's gone. For years being in the spotlight and me being actually happy for him. But one day it hit me like a ton of bricks. Because all this time that CM Punk has been hogging the spotlight, I have rarely heard from him! For years he has been one of the top guys in the business and not once, not once did he recommend that I get signed. Well now the past has caught up to him and bit him in the ass. And how did it bite him in the ass? Everyone's been asking how he passed out at the top of the cage. Well I have the answer to that question. CM Punk and I were backstage before his big Legacy World Championship match. We were talking for a bit and drinking our favorite drink, Pepsi. I was the one who brought the drinks when I got to the arena. And what did I do? I put something in CM Punk's drink that he dispises. Pills that are designed to absolutely tire someone and make them pass out. And that's exactly what that little son of a bitch did. He passed out in the middle of his biggest match. That was revenge for all these years of him knocking me down and making me feel like I wasn't as good as him. You know, I respect the hell out of a man on Monday Night Mayhem by the name of Ryan McBride. Because McBride is a man who I really relate to. Both of us have been at the bottom of the well waiting for someone to help us out get us to the top. And both of us are separatley getting to the very top with no help at all. What I did was simply revenge. And I'm making everyone realize that not only am I as good a CM Punk...but I'm better!" *Commentators hype the main event which is next* Match #5: PCW MITB Winner Solomon Crowe vs Legacy World Champ Cesaro (non-title) - Cesaro is setting up for the Neutralizer when PCW Champion Dean Ambrose comes through the crowd and distracts Cesaro. Cesaro is rolled up from behind and Solomon Crowe gets the victory at 15 mins. Immediately, Ambrose rushes the ring and begins beating down on Cesaro as the crowd boos. Cesaro gets up and moves out of the way of a clothesline and begins hitting him with many European Uppercuts to the crowd's delight! Ambrose is stunned and Cesaro turns around and hits Crowe with a big European Uppercut as Crowe was diving off the top rope. Cesaro turns around and is in position for Dirty Deeds but he slips out and hits Ambrose with the Neutralizer and the crowd loves it! Ambrose and Crowe flee the ring and walk up the stage. Seth Rollins appears on the titantron and is laughing at the two who were just destroying each other. Cesaro grabs a mic and says that he tried to be just like his home country of Switzerland and stay neutral. But Ambrose, Crowe, and even Rollins have given him no choice but to declare war! The crowd is loud and chanting "Le-ga-cy" as Legacy goes off the air.